Talk:Natasha Eva Volkova
Appearance It's best to keep it normal on how your characters can look. I don't think large breasts or large hips is the common character look. :\ Dantanius 18:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but large breasts and large hips is one of the most common character look in all media and she is in no way normal, one she could be classed as a psychopath and two she a genetic mutated Human. (JLH4AC (talk) 12:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC)) she only wears that one outfit? does she ever wash it or does she just walk arond smelling gross all the time. if she does wash it, what does she wear while its in the dryer? Also, how is someone whose schizophrenic and distrusting be in a military organization? that makes no sense. The contributor proves a point. You could say she is always given many therapies a day or takes a special medication. Or include many possible theory's like Refrigerator Mother or otherwise. Dantanius 17:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well this is abit of a silly Question but you want an answer so I give you one. She wears her Marshal Dress when she speaks to Council or on the Soviet Executive Committee and she needs wash her Duty Dress or she would lost the respect of her crew and allies and with her hyper sensitivity it could cause near-fatal Nausea if she never washed. Now I answer the more serious Question. Most of the greatest tactical minds of all time, Erich von Manstein, Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin and Sir Winston Churchill just to mention a few, were distrusting of others and some were paranoid but was great Commanders. Military organizations only run a basic mental examination when enlisting and relay on internal reports and outside examinations to find less obvious disorders like autism and some forms of schizoid personality disorder If you read her Life in the Military and Early Life section you find that she work as an agent for the Shadow Broker for his help keeping the Alliance command from finding reasons to promote or discharge her and she join though a merc program so she bypassed the unneeded red tape. Her condition was unstable but manageable in-till the Reaper War if you did not piss her off or threaten what she cares about, she be fine but as soon as you step over that line she will tear out your throat and make you feel the worst pain ever you felt but after the Reaper war she because more ruthless and distrusting of others and untouchable because of her role as Marshal of the Soviet Republics. And just because you have a disorder it doesn’t mean you can’t live a normal life just that you find some things alot harder to do or not to do. Also If read her page you will see that there no proof to said that she suffers from any disorders because she never been mental examination by a doctor due to her mistrust. She takes many anti-psychotropic drugs she illegal bought from her doctor which she takes with a glass of Vodka, this helps her but even with the anti-psychotropic drugs, she still has messed up morals from having no family, following no as she puts it “false prophets of blind faith” and being a Merc/soldier from a real young age so she looks for guidance and support in her female partners. Sorry I took so long to writing this, I got sidetracked by the Aryan Nationalist Union/Illuminati page and by all the anime I was watching. (JLH4AC (talk) 10:55, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) I see. It all seemed so confusing on how she is able to keep her cool around others. Kinda found it complex. You know I made an image for her but I doesn't meet every appearance detail. Dantanius 00:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dantanius I read your Natasha Eva Volkova Appearance and Character Overview post over two months ago but be having a hard time wording this post so don't look like I'm being harsh because I really like the fact that you are trying give helpful input and thanks for image but I going to find a more accurate image to use and parts of her appearance has changed. If read the post above you see the answerer to why she never was given Alliance version of a Section 8 discharge. The acronym for the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth is the U.S.P.R not U.S.P.R.E, the in-universe reason for this is that the of Earth part of the official name has fallen out of use after 2193 CE and the out-of-universe reason is that I prefer the acronym U.S.P.R over U.S.P.R.E and Marshal of the Soviet Republics is an rank that cannot be earned by working your up the ranks but is earned by amazing fleets of honour and command, Being proportioned to this rank gives an person near unlimited power so trying to discharge her would be like firing your boss. As for her sexuality she is “bisexual” but like the with the acronym I can see how you to that reasoning because she is only sexual attracted to females but is more than willing to have casual sex with males and her is lesbianism/bisexualism is not caused by her abused childhood, she being attracted to females is caused by biological factors during fetus developmental and puberty. She was meant to be kind of like the next Shepard but to replace Shepard, she would need to be a powerful super-solider, be charming and good looking but that would make an over-powered character if she had no flaws. Your comment about her being military myth soldier type of character makes sense abit cause she is to people how are outside of the S.P.R.T, she is this super solider who is a unstoppable force of Socialism. I did base her abit on the Vampire legends but her traits are found in the Mass Effect’s races or in Human viruses. The ability attune nervous system and long live is found in Asari, hypermetabolism in Salarians, ability to sense and read bio-markers and fangs in Protheans and eidetic memory is found in Drell, some Humans and partly in Asari and pale skin that is sensitive to UV light found in Humans that have MC1R genes that produce mostly pheomelanin, and Cardiac dysrhythmia, photosensitivity, hypotensionm, pyrexia, malaise, insomnia, mania, paranoia, cephalalgia, Chest pain, fatigue and nausea are found in Human Viruses.(JLH4AC (talk) 15:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) You know you really don't have to go so far in order to make her impressive. Actually stacking a character with a large number of abilities and unique traits often has an adverse effect on the popularity. It is usually best to allow their actions to speak for them. As I always say, plot first, plot devices second. After all Shepard may have had a few enhancements as a result of the Cerberus reconstruction, but what he managed to accomplish in the games had more to do with his natural skills, considerable leadership abilities and natural charisma. He was less of a super-soldier and more of a man who simply overcame his limitations. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:26, February 11, 2014 (UTC) If the character unpopular, it’s not likely to because of large number of abilities and unique traits, it’s most likely to because they are boring and forgettable, the proof of this is Ironman or Batman, they have more abilities and unique traits than another character yet they are two of the most popular action heroes in modern media. You can have the character be anything from an KGB superspy to the little girl down the road selling cookies, they just need to be their own kind of fascinating to make the reader think that their special even if they are as normal as a white collar worker or as flawed as a runt of a litter. The Story should always be a result of the character’s actions, not the character being a result of the story if you let the Story change the character’s base Personality then the character will likely be dull and forgettable. Natasha Eva Volkova doesn’t have that many abilities and unique traits, I meet many people who would need alot more words to describe all their abilities and unique traits than her even though there not as “superhuman” as her. Your right that Shepard was just a women who overcame her limitations but like everyone who even heard of Shepard’s actions say, nobody else could have done what she did, because without her unique abilities and personal traits she would be just be a average soldier, the same can be said for Natasha she is a flawed women who overcame her limitations using her abilities to become a hero to nearly everyone. Back to method of writing to be honest it’s up to the author on how to write their book as long as they don’t let the character to be solely the result of the story instead of the character’s actions inspire the story. I personally think it's to better to develop the story/character outline first than add the plot and plot devices.(JLH4AC (talk) 22:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC)) I think you mistook my meaning. In an earlier comment you stated that she was sort of supposed to replace Shepard and that in order to do so she would need to be a super-soldier. What I was trying to get at was that having superhuman abilities would likely have the opposite effect. I am thankful that you mentioned Batman because I like to use him in a particular comparison. Superman is also another well known superhero, but the too are very different. With Superman he is so powerful that in order to pose a decent threat againsts him you would need to either have godlike power or some super rare glowing green rock (which seemingly anybody can get ahold of). With Batman he is just as extraordinary, but not quite as powerful. Truth be told some punk with a gun could have a lucky day and potentially kill him, and yet Batman routinely beats the odds, even taking down enemies that superman might struggle with in spite of his lack of powers. I was not trying to state that Shepard wasn't extraordinary, but rather I was trying to point out that his accomplishments were all the more impressive since he was merely a normal human (no extraordinary powers like Jack or Grunt). With regards to the plot I absolutely agree with you. However what I meant had nothing to do with adapting the character to the story. What I meant was that the best characters are not so on account of their abilities, but rather what the author tries to do with them. Many fanfiction writers make the mistake of giving their characters unique abilities in order to garner attention, when the best way to do so is through good stroytelling, putting them in unique situations and allowing the choices and actions of the characters to speak for them. That's what I meant by it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC)